


Cat's out of the bag

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick and Ellie are expecting however trying to keep it a secret.





	Cat's out of the bag

It was a normal day in DC, and the agents were doing paperwork. Well, most of the agents were, Ellie and Nick Torres had yet to arrive. Gibbs looked at his watch; it was already 930. Two of his best agents were rarely late, except two days in the last year. One day was after they came home from their honeymoon. And then both of them got sick one-day last month. Gibbs knew when he agreed to allow these agents to wed that there would be days that both missed. 

“McGee, when the love birds get here, tell them I’m down consulting with doc Palmer,” Gibbs said. As he stormed down to autopsy.

Little did Gibbs know Ellie and Nick were in the elevator on their way up to the squad room.

The couple was on opposite sides of the elevator. 

“Nick, are we okay. I know this is sudden, we have only been married a year.” Ellie whispered. 

Nick glanced at his wife and sided up to her. One arm surrounded her shoulders and his other hand with his wedding ring sprawled on her stomach. 

“Babe, we are having a baby. We are perfect. “Nick responded and turned his wife to him. Ellie looked at him with worried eyes, and Nick just kissed her. He then pulled into a warm embrace. 

Ellie felt tears spring to her eyes. Ellie sniffled, and Nick pulled away and starred her. 

“Ellie, what’s with the tears?” Nick asked again.

“I’m happy. Overjoyed. And blessed because you are wonderful. And Dr. Saroyan said that influx emotional moments would be normal,” Ellie said. 

Nick wiped away her tears. Ellie “Can we keep it between us until we can take Gibbs and Vance out to Dinner please.”

“Baby, you know me. Secrets. I love Secrets. However, I can’t promise that smile will not give us away,” Nick said. 

The Torres couple got off the elevator and greeted McGee. 

“Ahh, the love birds, Hiding away in the elevator, much like Romeo and Juliet having a secret love affair,” McGee comments after saying good morning.

“Secrets? Who said anything about Secrets?” Nick asked as his voice went up an octave like it did when he was nervous. 

“Nick, I’m going to head down to talk to see Jimmy,” Ellie said.

Ellie passed Gibbs on the way down. 

“Ahh, the great Nick Torres. Did you remember we have start work here at 9, not 930?” Gibbs asked 

“Yeah, Gibbs, we had an appointment this morning, Sorry we forgot to tell you,” Nick responded. 

“Are you guys, okay?” McGee nosely asked

“Yeah, we met with our banker. We are thinking about buying a house in a few years and trying to figure out how that will happen.” Nick responded, honestly.

Nick went to his desk.

Ellie wandered down to autopsy and watched as Palmer examined the latest body. 

“Good Morning Jimmy, I have a personal favor to ask,” Ellie mentioned quietly. 

Jimmy smiled at Ellie and looked at his coworker. “Sure, Ellie, what’s up?” 

Ellie responded, “Can you write a note so I can get out of fieldwork,” grabbing something out of her pocket.

Jimmy looked up quickly and frowned at Ellie. “Ellie, why would I do that?” Ellie came forward with the sonogram from a few days ago. 

Jimmy looked at the paper and then smiled hugely. He wrapped his friend in a hug. 

“Congratulations!!! Does Nick know?” Jimmy asked 

“Of course, Ellie and I have no secrets.” Nick’s voice interrupted. Jimmy stuck out his hand and shook Nick’s hand. 

“I’ll get right on that note for Vance and Gibbs,” Jimmy mentioned.  
“We have a lead in the case.” Nick mentioned, “Oh Yeah, Jimmy, can you keep it quiet. We want to take Gibbs and Vance out to dinner.” as he leads his wife upstairs. 

“No problem. I am a safe person,” Jimmy responded. 

Later Ellie munching on some crackers, her morning sickness, was flaring up and as the guys were following a lead.

Kasie came up and said, “Jimmy sent this letter of getting out of fieldwork for you.” 

Ellie looked up and blush a deep shade of crimson. 

Kasie looked at her and squinted and got a massive smile on her face. “Ellie, how far are you along?” 

Ellie looked down at her stomach and back to Kasie? “How do you know?” Ellie asked.

“You got a letter to get out of fieldwork. And then eating crackers. How far?” Kasie demanded. 

“10 weeks,” Ellie responded. “Kasie, you have to keep it quiet.” 

“No Problem. However, I’m sure Gibbs already know because he always knows,” Kasie said as she walked away. 

Nick rounded the corner and glanced at his wife, who had her face buried in his hands. Kasie punched his shoulder, and Nick decided this was a woman thing so he would avoid that topic. 

McGee sat at his desk and said, “You guys are the best liars. You were not at your bank this morning?” 

Nick swung his eyes to his coworker. And Ellie buried her head in her head. She groaned.

“Nick takes this one, please,” Ellie said, “I can’t deal with this again.”

“You and Nick were not at your bank. You were at a medical office.” McGee said.

“You Pinged our phones, McGee?” Nick said as he walked over to McGee’s desk. Gibbs walked around the corner with Vance. 

“On my Request. When two of my best agents are late and then request an to be taken out of fieldwork. We worry,” Vance butts in. 

Ellie groans, and Nick glances at Ellie and moves over to her desk. He grabs her hand and proudly announces to Gibbs, McGee, and Vance and anyone else who was listening, “Ellie and I are expecting our first child. They will be due in June.” 

A round of applause sounded around the office. Vance and Gibbs hooted. Ellie turned bright red. However, she felt thrilled. Her extended family was overjoyed with her and Nick, and that’s the best feeling in the world.


End file.
